The present invention relates to a flexible mounting device and, in particular a mounting device, which will allow a large variety of objects to be affixed to a various mounting locations, in a predetermined physical orientation.
Certain mounting devices for attaching objects to fixed locations are well known. Mounting devices are available in the form of clamps, brackets, fittings, etc. Many mounting devices that have been used previously, however, are not suitable for mounting objects in locations which are physically abusive. One example of use of such mounting devices is for display advertising and promotional material, or other objects located in supermarkets and other retail establishments.
On exemplary location for using such mounting devices is the shelves in grocery and other retail stores. The shelves typically have a channel attached to their distal edge. These channels are generally referred to as xe2x80x9cprice channels.xe2x80x9d Price channels are typically formed of extruded metal sections, such as an extruded aluminum section. Price channels are adapted to accept cards that display price, weight, or other product information. They have also been used to mount promotional materials.
Mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention typically orient the materials being displayed in a plane parallel to the price channel and, consequently, parallel to the edge of the shelf.
Most mounting devices which are intended to hold an attached object in a very specific orientation in space hold them in a rigid fashion. When an overwhelming force is able to displace the attached object, damage usually results to the object and/or the attachment mechanism. Such devices are disclosed, for example, by Made, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,054 for Display Devices (Jun. 9, 1965); Krautsack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,977 for Assemblage With Dual Support (Apr. 12, 1977); Bernie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,082 for Tab Mounted Dispenser (Dec. 13, 1983); and Langwell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,380 for Pad Holder Adapted for Multiple Modes of Mounting and Associated Methods (Feb. 25, 1986). Each of these patents discloses a mounting device that is inserted into the price channel, without providing adequate visibility for the displayed item.
It is desirable to orient the advertising promotional materials or other display items in such a fashion that they extend away from their support plane so as to provide visibility and attract more attention. In that orientation, the display can be seen by the consumer even from a far distance. Mounted in this way, however, the displayed item is much more likely be accidentally or intentionally hit, bumped, on dislodged.
Certain mounting devices known prior to the present invention are unable to withstand rough usage to which a mounting device may be subject to in it""s environment, for example in a supermarket or other consumer establishment. In-store promotional programs may require that the mounting device remain in place in a store for periods of months at a time, or longer. During that period, the display material and mounting device may be repeatedly bumped and manipulated. Unless the mounting device is resilient and durable, it may not be able to withstand even accidental abuse and remain in place on the shelf for the full duration of the promotional program.
Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention do not provide a firm and secure mounting. Display devices that have been used prior to the present invention in grocery stores typically are not firmly anchored into the price channel. Many such mounting devices are simply inserted into the price channel or are held in place with relatively little force, such as by the resiliency of the material of which the mounting device is constructed, or simply by the force of gravity. Such devices may be easily dislodged from the price channel or can be intentionally removed from the price channel with relatively little force. Items which are flexibly mounted frequently will simply move under the force of externally applied pressure and become separated from the mounting location.
Further, mounting devices mounted on the distal edges of grocery or other retail store shelves are readily accessible and are frequently subject to vandalism or intentional abuse. It is not uncommon for children, or others, to pull on the advertising display or to hang from it, thereby, placing substantial force on the attachment point. In addition, persons having access to the display may mutilate it or its mounting. Many mounting devices that have been used prior to the present invention cannot withstand such abuse.
As such, it is desirable that mounting devices mounted in various areas of a supermarket or other retail establishment that maintain a sturdy but flexible connection between the mounting device support base and the item that is attached and extended away from the base. If the connection is too flexible, it will not be able to support weighty objects attached thereto and will be easily subject to damage from minimal contact. If the connection is overly rigid it could cause permanent breakage to occur in the face of overwhelming force.
Accordingly, there is a need for an easy to use mounting device, that will provide a means for attaching to many locations a large variety of items, that is attractive, inexpensive, easy to install, detachable, and provides a sound and compact attachment. Moreover, such a device must be resilient and must be able to withstand rough usage, including bumping and vandalism or tampering. Prior art approaches do not adequately address the problem of providing such a mounting device.
One object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a device for mounting a wide variety of items to a wide variety of mounting locations in a flexible manner that minimizes physical damage to the attached device when it is subjected to overwhelming displacement forces.
A further object of the present invention is to provide means to return the mounted items to their original intended mounting orientation after application of an overwhelming dislocation force applied to the mounted item.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive mounting device, which is easy to install.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a mounting device that is detachable and reusable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a durable, resilient, and easily maintained mounting device that will withstand severe usage conditions and accidental or intentional abuse.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention are set forth, in part, in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention will be realized in detail by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention is directed to a mounting device comprised of an attachment plate configured for attachment to a desired mounting surface and to secure a resilient connector extending away from the attachment plate. The resilient connector further comprises a flexible snubber and a spring surrounding the snubber.
Alignment surfaces or surfaces on alignment loops are provided having alignment surfaces adjoining each other, each pair of adjoining alignment surfaces has at least one rotation retarder, so as to prevent rotational movement of the alignment loop surfaces beyond a specifiable angle of rotation.